1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to a card edge connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional card edge connector for en electronic card 6, such as a memory card, is shown to include an insulating body 7 and two metallic pieces 5.
The insulating body 7 can be mounted on a circuit board (not shown), and has a top surface 70 formed with an insertion groove (not shown) that permits insertion of an insertion side of the electronic card 6 thereinto. When the insertion side of the electronic card 6 is inserted into the insertion groove, a plurality of conductive terminals (not shown) on the insertion side of the electronic card 6 contact electrically and respectively terminals (not shown) mounted in the insulating body 7.
The metallic pieces 5 are mounted respectively on opposite lateral side framed 71 on the top surface 70 of the insulating body 7. Each metallic piece 5 includes an upright main plate body 50 having front and rear sides 501, 500, a bent anchoring portion 52 extending from the front side 501 of the main plate body 50 and disposed distal from the insulating, body 7, and an L-shaped stop 51 extending from the rear side 500 of the main plate body 50 and disposed between the anchoring portion 51 and the insulating body 7.
When the electronic card 6 is inserted into the insertion groove in the insulating body 7, the anchoring portions 52 of the metallic pieces 5 engaged respectively notches 60 in opposite lateral sides of the electronic card 6. Upon vibration of an assembly of the conventional card edge connector and the electronic card 6, disengagement between the notches 60 in the electronic card 6 and the anchoring portions 52 of the metallic pieces 5 may occur. Therefore, the conventional card edge connector cannot ensure electrical contact between the conductive terminals 70 of the electronic card 6 and the terminals of the conventional card edge connector.